1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle shift pedal assembly to shift gears of a transmission upward or downward on the engine of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motorcycles there is a transmission and a boot pedal mechanism that is mounted on the side of the motorcycle usually on the left side. The foot pedal is connected through cranks to a rod which in term is connected to the transmission to ratchet the gears up for acceleration and down for deceleration. With the prior art mechanism there is an outward projecting foot rest where the sole of the boot or shoe of the left foot rests on it and it abuts the heel during travel and there is a single lever associated with the foot rest which the foot engages for shifting.
If it is desired to accelerate the motorcycle and pass the gears upward from first to possibly fifth gear the boot or shoe is placed under the single lever and with the foot resting on the foot rest the foot is moved upwardly each time the upward shift is desired by placing the shift lever upwardly and move the shift rod accordingly. This is awkward and causes leg muscle tiring and undue ankle pressure.
Also with the prior art shift assembly, when it is desired to downshift for slowing down or coming to a stop, the left foot must be disengaged from the foot rest so that the boot sole now rests on top of the shift pedal. The foot pushes down on the lever and the motorcycle may be shifted downward from the fifth gear, fourth gear, etc. down to neutral. This again requires foot movement from the upward foot engagement to the downward sole engagement. Since neutral lies midway between first and second gear it occasionally happens that neutral is mistakenly engaged instead of second gear, when fatigued. This could cause an accident. It is also awkward to pull up with the top of the foot.